The present invention relates to a method of sterilizing an apparatus for supplying hydrogen peroxide gas for sterilizing the articles, such as containers, to be sterilized in an aseptic filling machine.
Aseptic filling machines are generally provided with an apparatus for supplying hydrogen peroxide gas for sterilizing containers. This apparatus comprises a hydrogen peroxide gas transport air pipe extending from an air source to the location of the article to be sterilized by way of a closed gasifying tank having a heater incorporated therein, and a microorganism removing filter provided on the air pipe and positioned upstream from the gasifying tank.
While the supplying apparatus is out of operation, the interior of the apparatus becomes contaminated with microorganisms in the atmosphere as is already known, whereas it is generally thought unnecessary to sterilize the contaminated apparatus because the contamination is very slight and further because the interior is held in an atmosphere of sterilizing agent.
With aseptic filling machines, the level of sterilization rises every year. Accordingly, the microorganisms present in the apparatus, even if in a very small amount, should be destroyed. Especially if the supply of transport air is started before the start of gasification of aqueous hydrogen peroxide solution when the apparatus is initiated into operation, it is likely that the contaminants within the air pipe will be transported directly to the location of containers.